Nathan Harkness
Origins Nathan Harkness is a Biogenetic clone created by A warlock named Tafaris. After harvesting semen from both Gabriel Summers and Wendell Vaughn, Tafaris used a mystical egg and combined both subjects and made his clone in a pod filled with a white energy called Whiteflare. He spent 5 years in the pod, bathing and absorbing the Whiteflare which caused him to age at an accelerating rate. Afterwards, he was saved by Agatha Harkness and brought to New Orleans, where he was able to hone his magic and suppress his mutant side. Tafaris The Warlock Tafaris was a warlock who was obsessed with different type of power sources from other dimensions. From Darkforce, Lifeforce, kinetic and potential energy, everything. He tasked himself with trying to find a new type of pure energy from another source from this world. He studied spell books, grimoires and all different type of files on Energy, until he came across a wild and malicious white silk type of energy called Whiteflare. Tafaris wasn't naive enough to think he could control Whiteflare in its raw form. The book explicitly stated that it couldn't be, and Tafaris always listened to the warning signs. So he conducted a thesis on how he could access Whiteflare without it being in its raw energy form on this plane. He spent weeks coming up with hypothesis and ideas but each and every one of them backfired. He almost gave up on the project, until he learned of a legend of a woman giving up her fertility for her sister, which gave him the extreme idea. Tafaris wanted to make a human clone/child by using the DNA and knowledge of two people. His obvious candidates were Gabriel Summers; an Omega level mutant who was a powerhouse of energy manipulation. And Wendell Vaughn, who knew a lot about foreign energies. He came across a spell that could mystically create a fertility egg and decided to cast it, bringing the egg into existence. Afterwards, He preserved the egg and decided to build a machine that could preserve the body of this clone. Once it was done, months later, Tafaris went on the hunt for Gabriel and Wendell to harvest their semen for the egg. Wendell wasn't hard to find; he was "human" after all. Making a mummy-like clone body named Jess, he sent Jess to Wendell to lure him in to have sex. After a few days, the quest was done and Wendell was able to Harvest the semen from Jess body. The thing was, Gabriel would be harder to try and lure in. His attitude and apathy type atmosphere would make it nearly impossible for him. Tafaris decided to use a hypnosis spell on Gabriel, but knew it would take most, if not all of his power to hold him under the spell. He traveled to find Gabriel and portaled to his location, which wasn't earth. While Gabriel was asleep, Tafaris instantly started to cast the spell on his using the full might of his powers. At first Gabriel woke up and tried to swiftly hit Tafaris but Tafaris stopped him within seconds; his spell working. Once stopped, He summoned Jess and was able to Harvest the semen from her body once more, breaking the spell and leaving. Tafaris passed out for three days. Once he awoke, he went straight to work; combining the semen together as one collection. He put the merged semen into a little capsule and then placed it into the machine, which caused the little pods to go to the egg, thus beginning the creation of Tafaris's clone. As a final touch, Tafaris casted a spell which opened a portal to the dimension filled with Whiteflare inside the pod. Time Is Catching Up For five years, The Clone's body bathed and soaked in Whiteflare, which became one with his cells; adding to his genetic makeup. The Whiteflare glowed too bright from Tafaris to ever see his creation's body but the vital signs always showed him to be in a stable condition. He took care of his special creation and wanted to protect it at all costs. Throughout the five years though, witches have been trying to capture both Tafaris and his creation due to the fact that the mystical egg that was created upset the balance of Nature. Every witch that has came his way was evaded by Tafaris. At first it was a struggle to move the Whiteflare pod and his stuff, but over the five years, it became easier. Eventually, he make his way to New Orleans which was his ultimate downfall. Tafaris didn't know about New Orleans Ancestral Magic. He became a hotspot as soon as he entered the city limits by all the witches. Even the Ancestors. Although witches were supposed to be taken to Tafaris known location, The Regent, or the "leader" of the witches, only wanted her, and a few other witches to capture Tafaris and his creation to end it. This Regent, was Agatha Harkness. And just like that, a group of Witches, along with Agatha sent themselves to capture Tafaris. The thing was, Tafaris always evaded the witches and tried to never cause them harm, but the Ancestral Witches depended on bringing him down through pain. And that's exactly what happened when they located him and broke into his underground lab. Tafaris held his own against all the witches, and killed them with a whole bunch of tricks he had, except the Regent. His magic had little to no effect on Agatha; the ancestors protecting her. Her mystical blows were able to overpower him, and he was ultimately defeated. As Agatha tried to get Tafaris and to take him, He used one last trick and summoned a spell to unlock the Pod, unleashing the Whiteflare towards Agatha like a column of fire. Her protection spell shattered as soon as she was blasted out of the tunnel, and Tafaris was ripped apart by the energy. The Whiteflare filled the whole tunnel, before it froze and then zoomed in and was absorbed into the Clone's body, as if it was to return to him. Agatha got up slowly, being hurt badly by the explosion and walked towards the clone. Sitting in the center of the crater that was created where the pod was, a boy. This boy had white hair and eyebrows, blue eyes and a rich skin tone. His body irradiated with Whiteflare before it disappeared below his skin. He seemed to be a young teen, even though he was only 5 years old; the Whiteflare had being able to speed up his growth. Welcome To The Family After the explosion, The clone's body was taken to the Lafayette Cemetery, which is the focal point of all Ancestral Magic. All that energy in one place was able to suppress the Whiteflare in his body, in case it became aggressive. The clone remained asleep throughout the whole transition. While he slept in the greenhouse, Agatha started to plead with the Ancestors to try and convince them that killing the Clone wouldn't be advised, due to the fact that killing him could result in the Whiteflare being exposed. She concluded that The Clone could be too dangerous to move out of the city under the same circumstances. She then suggested that instead of killing him, she would Suppress the Whiteflare by linking The Clone, her, the powerful regent, and her five year old Daughter Davina, who was shown to have enhanced mystical abilities. She continued by saying that she would give him the ability to practice Ancestral Magic so that they all could keep a watch on him and to make sure his mutant genetics wouldn't be brought back. She finished by promising that he would never be able to unlock his mutation until he was ready. The Ancestors agreed to the bargain and gave her the necessary incantations and power she needed to use the ritual called the Three-Fold-Link to suppress the Whiteflare. She spent two days preparing before casting the spell on the Clone's body during a half moon. She fortified the link between her and her daughter which caused the clone to feel tremendous pressure placed against his body, which woke him out of his sleep. The Whiteflare began to shatter the link Agatha tried to fortify, but the Ancestors were able to push the energy back which caused the clone to cough as if he was out of breath. Agatha finished the ritual by granting him the ability to learn and practice magic. The Clone felt the pressure dissipate slowly and he looked around. His white hair and blue eyes slowly began to fade into Brown hair and hazel eyes. He sat up slowly and asked what was going on, and where he was. Going with the plan, Agatha began to tell the clone that he was safe and that she was her mother. She continued by saying that he was in an accident and was in a coma for a while and was only able to recently free him out of it. The Clone was worried because he couldn't remember anything. Agatha comforted himself by saying it would be alright. He started to cry from all the stress he went through in the last minute and hugged Agatha, to which she reluctantly hugged him back. After a few minutes, Agatha felt herself wanting to comfort him and tell him the truth but knew she couldn't. The Ancestors wouldn't want that and this was more about them both. She decided to take up the roll of Motherhood as a serious thing, rather than a job. Being a mother of Two. The clone looked up and asked what his name was. Agatha hesitated at first but answered with a smile: Nathan Harkness. Personality The next 10 years after he awoke, he was described as being smart and adaptive to any situation thrown at him. From school, to Magic, to working, he was described as a fast learner and an overachiever. He grew a deeply rooted family bond with Davina. They clicked instantly as brother and sister and their magic was dangerous to be used together due to the chemistry they have. He is also known for being very smart and very charismatic about knowledge, whether is came to homework, school work, or Magic. Appearance Nathan is a 5'10" American male with a nice skin tone complexion, slim body and handsome features. Before his transformation, he had shaggy snow white hair and deep blue eyes. Afterwards, his white hair was shifted to brown and his blue eyes manifested into hazel/brown eyes. Powers & Abilities "Nathan's powers are very... diverse yet simple. I mean, his creation is very backwards. He was MADE to control and manipulate energy and not just some random energy. A fictional energy that is powerful, wild and malicious. He was born and bathed in it for five years. It wouldn't be a surprise that he could control many type of energy; absorb it or direct it. He's the typical superhero I know he wants to be. And a perfect symbol of LGBTQ strength. His Magic is just a subitutie before he can access his powers, but that doesn't mean he's not weak with it. He is the son of the regent." Powers Ancestral Magic - an extremely powerful form of witchcraft that was commonly practiced among the witches of New Orleans. Similar to Spirit Magic, Ancestral Magic drew energy from the power of the Ancestors, the totality of all witches who had been consecrated into New Orleans soil and remained attached to the land as spirits.'' * '''Spell Casting - '''Nathan has the power to change and control events through the use of incantations. * '''Channeling - '''Nathan has the ability to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * '''Telekinesis - '''Nathan has the power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * '''Pain Infliction - '''Nathan has the power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * '''Elemental Control - '''Nathan has the power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. He mainly uses fire to draw power from to do his spells. * '''Empathy - '''Nathan has the ability to sense, manipulate, and read others emotions. This power is linked together by his mutation and mystical energy, which was an unforeseen side effect. It is unknown how powerful his empathic abilities are. ''Energy Manipulation(Latent) - Nathan has the unique ability to manipulate any type of energy thanks to his adaptation to Whiteflare. Although Whiteflare is its own type of energy, as mentioned before, it can control others. He an use it in various ways, including creating electricity, fire, heat, light, force, radiation and even ripping through space.'' * '''Energy Way Emission - '''Nathan can release waves, spirals, pulse, blasts, and bursts of energy and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people. This usually happens when a build-up of energy is too much for his body and is forced to release its energy into all directions. * '''Energy Detection - '''Nathan is able to use "FlareSight", giving him the ability to see and detect different types of energy within his peripheral vision. * '''Healing - '''Nathan is capable of healing himself and others by shifting the composition of energy around the wound. * '''Energy Absorption(Latent) - '''Nathan has the ability to absorb and drain various forms of energy into his body and use it by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc. This can give him superhuman strength, stamina, speed, agility and ultimately raw power. * '''Energy Blasts/Constructs(Latent) - '''Nathan can generate all different forms of energy in the form of powerful blasts. He can generate these blasts from his hands as well as his eyes or erridatate it all over his body. * '''Flight(Latent) - '''Nathan is able to fly and levitate using his powers. * '''Simulated Telekinesis(Latent) - '''Nathan can solidify his energy into force-fields and other shapes. The effect of his energy constructs could be used to simulate a form of telekinesis by lifting and moving objects. * '''Power Suppression(Latent) - '''Nathan has the unique ability to overpower someone's Aura using Whiteflare and making them temporarily unable to use their mutant abilities or powers. * '''Self-Sustenance(Latent) - '''Nathan is capable of wrapping himself up in Whiteflare energy, giving him the ability to breathe in space. ''Abilities * Intelligence - As mentioned before, Nathan is a very smart boy, getting that from his Father, Wendell. * Magic - '''As mentioned before, Nathan's was practically born for the ability to learn Magic, thus, making him very gifted at it. He was a prodigy in his youth and a master in his prime. * '''Multilingualism - '''Needing to speak French, Creole and sometimes Latin to cast spells and use incantations, Nathan has adapted to using multiple other languages for his own benefit. ''Strength Levels'' * '''MUTANTE CLONE - (ALPHA LEVEL/OMEGA LEVEL POTENTIAL) - '''Nathan is considered an Alpha level threat with his witchcraft by knowing 100 of defensive spells. He would be considered Omega level if his mother had taught him offensive spells but even without his magic, He is considered Omega level thanks to his Father's powers and intellect. * '''HUMAN - (MAGIC/INTELLIGENCE) - '''Without his powers, Nathan still has his magic. WIthout his magic nor his powers, Nathan is still deemed as very smart and can outluck a lot of situations. ''Weaknesses'' * '''His Powers/Magic - '''Once Nathan's suppressed powers are unlocked, Whiteflare will burn away all the magic in his bones, turning him into a regular mutant. If his powers were to be suppressed again, his magic would return, though, like a drained witch, it could take hours for him to build his strength. * '''Psionics - '''Nathan isn't immune to any Psionic abilities, thus, making them his greatest weaknesses. * '''Typical Human Weaknesses(Latent) - '''Although Nathan has the ability to heal, he would have to be conscious, alive and focused on what he is doing in order to actually heal his wounds. Any fatal hits can and will result in his death. * '''Empathy - '''Even though he is gifted with empathy, it can also be his downfall; Emotions being able to cloud his magic and suppress them from working. * '''Overcharge - '''As mentioned before, Nathan cannot go a long time(A full 24 hours) without using his powers. If he does, his body will begin to breakdown and dissolve from the inside out. Sleeping usually slows down the process but the more he uses his powers, the more energy he absorbs simultaneously. * '''Nighttime - '''Nathan is considered to be weaker at night times if he doesn't have a whole lot of energy in his body stored already. ''Paraphernalia'' ''Equipment'' * '''Lafayette Library - '''Being the son of the Regent, Nathan has access to 100 of grimoires and spellbooks that he can study and practice, to which he and Davina has. * '''The Harknesses Spelloire - '''The Harkness Spelloire is the most powerful spell book in New Orleans and is kept in the Harkness Mansion. It houses the most powerful spells in the city, and the most powerful spells that the ancestors can perform. It can only be opened and read by those in the Harkness bloodline, though, Nathan and Davina were warned by Agatha to never perform any spells in the book under no circumstances; that each spell requires a heavy sacrifice. * '''Harkness Pendant - '''A pendant created by Agatha that was once a diamond, broken into three pieces. Once held, the user can channel the power of the whole Harkness bloodline for a single spell or action as a last minute protection plan. Once used, the living Harknesses will be able to locate the user and rush to their location. The Pendant also serves as a protection charm against mystical forces. * '''The Vulcar Bands(Not Yet Created) - '''A pair of white gloves with cyan rings that can absorb Nathan's power and give it direction when needed. * '''WhiteFlare Suit(Not Yet Created) - '''A suit that is created from the same tech of the Vulcar Bands and can connect to them, that can absorb Nathan's Energy when needed and charge it through the gloves and give it direction. ''Transportation''''' * N/A